Todo y Nada
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Por que el dinero no lo es todo, por que el amor solo de un lado no logra nada, por que te toca ver desde la distancia la felicidad de la mujer que amas, sin que ella lo sepa, pero no importa, por que su sonrisa es tu mejor pago.


**Todo y nada**

Por: **Jenny Anderson**

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Ella es inmensamente rica. Yo no.

No importa cuando me seduzcan otras parejas, jamas abandonare del todo el DHr

* * *

**Canción:** Todo y Nada 

**interprete:** Luis Miguel

Clavo sus pupilas grises en las castañas, apretando los puños por el nerviosismo, ella le sonreía, y eso hacia que a él no le importara el intenso frío, ni la nieve, ni aquel aburrido trabajo, todo por estar junto a ella, solo junto a ella, ella hacia que todo lo que había a su alrededor se tornara de otro color, incluida su alma, esa alma que el pensaba que se había perdido luego de portar en su brazo la marca tenebrosa.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que su alma seguía ahí, pero solo era ella quien era capaz de darle la calidez necesaria como para que despertara, la única que lograba que el recordara las cosas buenas que había en la vida, que olvidara por un momento, el tormento que sentía por haber hecho todas las cosas que había hecho de manera errónea, el tormento que sentía por haber perdido a su padre.

-"Draco¿De verdad crees que vendrán?"- pregunto Hermione soplando en sus manos para calentarlas a pesar de los gruesos guantes que enfundaban sus manos

-"Eso espero, no me gusta perder el tiempo"- dijo apretando los puños para controlar el impulso de abrazarla fuertemente, de estrecharla entre sus brazos, como lo hacia en sus sueños.

Tres años tenia desde que había comenzado su tortura, tres años de amarla en secreto de adorarla. No, podía que hiciera más que eso desde que había descubierto que era Granger una parte importante en su vida, pero hacia tres años que el había aceptado que pensaba en Hermione como algo más.

Como le gustaría saber legilimancia, para poder saber que era lo que pasaba por aquella cabeza.

-"Están tardando"- dijo ella mirando su reloj por tercera vez desde que había llegado, arropándose más en la gruesa chamarra que portaba

Draco la miro un momento, dejando que sus impulsos le ganaran a su razón, la rodeo con sus brazos, para hacerla entrar en calor, el sentía que ardía por el simple hecho de que ella no había hecho nada para rechazarlo, al contrario, se había quedado quieta, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

**Todo**

**lo que tengo en la vida**

**mi ternura escondida**

**mi ilusión de vivir**

Podría estar de aquella manera sin que le importara nada, sin embargo un carraspeo a sus espaldas los hizo volver a la realidad, Draco maldijo en silencio la aparición de los hombres.

-"Lamentamos la tardanza"- dijo el más joven

-"No hay problema"- dijo ella con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza

-"Podemos movernos de aquí, me estoy congelando"- dijo el mayor de manera hosca, Draco lo miro de mala manera, sin embargo lo obedeció, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la maltrecha choza que había en el lugar

Entraron a ella, con unos cuantos hechizos lograron entrar en calor.

-"Bien, ahora al punto por el que estamos aquí"- dijo el más joven

Draco se perdió en la conversación, maravillado como estaba por la manera en que ella, Hermione negociaba, la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo cuando los hombres explicaba algo o no estaban de acuerdo con los términos, él simplemente la observaba a ella, maravillándose con los matices que había en su voz, imaginando el sabor de sus labios, ambos trabajaban en el ministerio, en el departamento de misterios, y esos hombres frente a ellos, tenían un aparato que según afirmaban era capaz de volver a traer a la vida a los muertos.

Era obvio que un aparato con aquellas propiedades mágicas tenia que ser estudiado por ellos, bien podía tratarse de una broma, pero el departamento de misterios, no se tomaba nada a broma, y peor eso estaba ahí, en medio de la nada, con aquel clima, junto a ella, la negociación había terminado ambos hombres habían entregado a Hermione una simple argolla de lo que parecía ser plata, ella la tomo con mucho cuidado para después, envolverla en un pañuelo, los hombres desaparecieron al parecer contentos.

En ese momento lo que el deseaba era que esa argolla tuviera el poder del más maravillosos filtro de amor, para hacer que Hermione lo quisiera como el la amaba a ella.

-"Parece ser bastante antiguo"- murmuro ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el solo sonrío

-"Será mejor que regresemos, Potter y Weasley son capaces de organizar una misión de búsqueda si no regresas pronto al ministerio"- dijo, ella sonrío débilmente

y el temió que ella fuera capaz de escuchar los furiosos latidos de su corazón

**Todo **

**te lo diera contento**

**por que tu pensamiento**

**no apartaras de mi**

Como le hubiera gustado que tomaran un transporte muggle para poder estar con ella solo un poco más, pero ella era excepcional en la aparición y el también, por lo que en solo unos segundos estaban frente a la cabina telefónica que era la entrada al ministerio, observo un tanto desilusionado como la chica marcaba y decía sus nombres.

La siguió por el pasillo que los llevaba a ambos a su lugar de trabajo, ahora estaba un poco irritado ya que antes ella había pasado por el piso de los aurores para cruzar unas palabras con Potter y Weasley, ella tenia una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras el sentía que los celos lo consumían, no podía evitarlo, creía querer que aun tenia una esperanza, que Hermione era libre.

Pero solo tenia que ver como lo veía, como le sonreía, para darse cuenta de que Hermione le había entregado su corazón a ese hombre a ese hombre que no era él, y lo que lastimaba aun más era el que ese hombre también parecía sentir algo por ella, si no se daba prisa perdería a Hermione en manos de ese.

-"Paso algo de pronto te pusiste serio?"- Pregunto ella, mirándolo fijamente y el sintió que podía perderse en esa mirada toda una eternidad, pero tenia que contestar

-"Te imaginas cosas Granger"- no quería sonar tan grosero, pero lo hizo, y ella lo miro sin entender

-"No cambias"- dijo ella caminando de nuevo, y el se quedo atrás, intentando detenerla, decirle todo lo que lo quemaba por dentro, pero solo miro su cabellera perderse tras la puerta y con esa la millonésima oportunidad que se perdía

Entro a la oficina tras ella, sintiéndose estúpido por millonésima vez en su vida, de nuevo por ella, por Hermione Granger.

**Pero**

**como no me has querido**

**y lo que te he ofrecido **

**no te puede importar**

-"Como les fue?"- Pregunto Luna Lovegood, en cuanto los miro llegar

-"Lo conseguimos"- dijo Hermione mostrándole a la rubia la sortija

-"Crees que de verdad pueda...?" - Pregunto Luna al parecer impresionada

-"eso espero de verdad, te imaginas lo que seria para Harry volver a ver a Sirius"- murmuro Hermione

y ahí estaba de nuevo, es que todo lo que hacia Hermione giraba entorno a ese tonto, es que Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que existían otros aparte de San Potter, que no se daba cuenta que había más que ese tonto, que en el mundo había gente que seria capaz de hacer todo lo que ella pidiera, que él, haría que todos los deseos de Hermione se volvieran realidad.

que el haría todo lo que pudiera para verla feliz, para verla sonreír, que daría su propia vida solo por que ella le dedicara una sola de las sonrisas que le dedicaba a Potter, que vendería su alma, por verse reflejado en esas pupilas castañas solo por un segundo, de la misma manera en que Potter se reflejaba en ellas.

-"No creo que el ministerio, la quiera para revivir al padrino de Potter, Granger"- dijo sin poder evitarlo

-"Bueno tratándose de Harry bien podrían hacer una excepción"- dijo ella altanera, mirándolo con furia

-"Claro, como se trata de todos-haganme-reverencia-Potter, debe de haber una excepción, lo olvidaba"- dijo el

-"Incluso TÚ, le debes la vida Malfoy"- grito ella

-"Y TIENES QUE RESTREGÁRMELO EN LA CARA CADA QUE PUEDES"- grito el fuera de si

-"Podrías mostrarte un poco más agradecido"-

-"Por que tendría que hacerlo Granger, si me ha quitado lo único que me importa en la vida"-

-"De.. de que hablas.. .Harry no te a quitado nada"- dijo ella, mirándolo sin entender

El la miro fijamente, preguntándose, si cambiaría en algo el que el le dijera a ella sus sentimientos, ahora que estaba seguro que Hermione amaba a Potter, la miro fijamente intentando que ella se diera cuenta por su mirada lo que el intentaba decir, que se diera cuenta que lo que Potter le había robada era a ella, se corrigió mentalmente Potter no le había robado nada, por que Hermione jamas había sido de él, si no de Potter, siempre el imbécil de Potter.

**Muere**

**la esperanza que añoro**

**pues teniéndolo todo**

**nada te puedo dar**

Ahí estaba de nuevo ella, en aquel café, iluminando todo con su presencia, ahí estaba ella, sonriendo como siempre al lado del que próximamente seria su esposo, cuanto daría por ser el, el que la abrazaba, el que disfrutaba de sus sonrisa, pero no...

él era el que tenia que ver todo desde la distancia, o peor aun desde la misma mesa, por estar considerado uno de los amigos de la pareja, pero aun cuando dolía, era mejor verla así sonriendo del brazo de otro, o verla llorar y sufrir sin poder hacerlo, pero si Potter la hacia llorar el se encargaría de despellejarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

Pero por mucho que le doliera no lo creía posible, Potter la quería tanto como el solo por eso, solo por eso, se resignaba a estar ahí, cuidarla y amarla desde la distancia, si Potter cometía un error, ahí estaría él para apoyarla siempre, para amarla, tal ves algún día ella se daría cuenta de cuanto la amaba, tal ves algún día en otra vida Hermione y el, estarían juntos

**Notas de la autora**

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto mucho y ya escribire uno para compensar donde ellos se queden juntos.


End file.
